Örvény és Legyező
by Sou Yukina
Summary: Naruto feleségül akarja venni Hinatát, ám a tervekbe becsúszik egy kis hiba :  A hiba nem más mint Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Örvény és Legyező

Ez egy narusasu fanfic. Most egyenlőre bárki olvashatja, de később vigyázz. Durva yaoi lesz.

Konoha ismét egy gyönyörű, napsütötte reggelre ébredt. Uzumaki Naruto éppen az utcán sétálgatott Hinata kisasszonnyal az oldalán, előttük pedig Konohamaru(-a lány fogadott fia-) szaladgált nagy mosollyal az arcán. Hinata Konoha egyik nemesi családjának tagja és az Uzumaki-k után a második leggazdagabb. Azért jött a fiatal Hyuuga látogatóba, hogy a gyönyörű szőke nemes fiú felesége legyen. Naruto boldogan figyelte jövendőbeli fiának csínytevéseit, amiért a kis srác néha igencsak nehéz szidásokat kapott, viszont verést soha sem. Hinata nagyon féltette fiát, mert néha képes volt olyan hajmeresztő mutatványokra, amiktől akár meg is halhatott volna.

-Naruto-sama nem kellene a fiú mellé egy nevelőt fogadni? Valaki olyat, aki állandóan rajtatarthatná a szemét, ameddig mink az esküvőre készülünk.

-Rendben van édes Himém. De kit kellene?

Ebben a pillanatban egy ébenfekete hajú fiú lép ki a boltból. Nagy csomagot cipel kezeiben, de amint meglátta a nemesi párt, udvariasan meghajolt előttük. Sasuke volt a neve és egy középrendű családnak volt az utolsó tagja, az Uchiha-é. A fiatal pár le volt nyűgözve hihetetlen reagálásával és tisztelettel teli udvariasságával. Konohamaru nem figyelt a lába elé és éppen készült hasra esni, amikor egy kedves kar magához rántotta. Sasukét kellemes virág illat keringte körbe, amitől a fiatal úr azonnal álomba szenderült. Naruto és Hinata csak mosolyogva figyelték ahogy Sasuke lassan felemeli a kis testet, majd óvatosan átadja az egyik szolgálónak.

-Mond csak, mi a neved? - kérdezte Naruto kimért hangnemben.

-Uchiha Sasuke vagyok, uram. - jött a rideg válasz. Ez Naruto-t nagyon meglepte. Egy dadogós, öntudatlan válaszra számított, ehelyett egy teljesen hidegvérű fiatalember állt előtte, a megszeppenés cseppnyi jelét sem mutatva.

-Aham. Uchiha Sasuke. Olyan ismerősen cseng ez a név. Mintha már hallottam volna valahol.

-Az Uchihák pár évvel ezelőtt egy incidensben életüket vesztették. Úgy hallottam hogy csak egyetlen tag maradt életben. Hát te lennél az?

-Igen kisasszony. Szüleimet, továbbá minden rokonomat ellenséges behatolók végezték ki.

-És szeretnél ez a fiú mellett maradni, akit az előbb adtál át a szobalánynak?

-Mégis miféle célból?

-Hát lehetnél a nevelője. Mellette maradhatnál, amikor éppen mink nem érünk rá. Ha éppen ismersz valamilyen harci mozdulatokat, megtaníthatnád neki. - Erre Naruto a szokásos fülig-vigyort eresztette el, ettől az Uchiha fülig vörös lett. Hogy az előtte álló nemes úr ne lássa pillanatnyi gyengeségét, meghajolt és elfogadta a felkérést.Így már egy új taggal bővült az Uzumaki ház. Konohamaru amikor felébredt, Sakura a szobalány állt mellette és éppen a port törölgette.

-Sakura hol van az a fiú?

-Miféle fiú, úrfi? Vagy talán nem arról a fekete hajú fiatalemberről beszélsz, akit az urunk hozott magával?

-De igen, ő. Ah, szóval velünk jött.

Sakura csak nézett a fiatal úrra, nem értette miért fontos neki az a jó külsejű fiú. Konohamarunak nem volt más dolga vele, csak az hogy, megköszönje neki azt, hogy elkapta őt mielőtt még orra eshetett volna. Ekkor Naruto lép be a szobába.

-Na végre hogy felébredtél álomszuszék. Hoztam valakit - erre hátrafordul és az ajtóhoz szól - Gyere be Sasuke.

-Jó napot, Konohamaru úrfi.

-Ah te vagy az? - leugrik az ágyról és odaszalad nevelője elé - Köszönöm szépen hogy elkapott.

-Szívesen, máskor is. - És egy édes mosolyt küldött a fiú felé. Konohamaru örül a mosolynak, viszont Naruto látta hogy az nem szívből jön. Csak egy felületes érzelem kinyilvánulás. Semmi több.

Naruto éppen Hinatával beszélgetett a fogadószobában, amikor megemlítette neki a fia szobájában látottakat. Hinata nem nagyon értette, párja mit aggódik ennyire. Sasuke nagyon kedves, jószívű fiatalember és nem mellesleg szeret Konohamaruval lenni. Mi kellene még? Viszont őt meg Naruto nyugtalansága aggasztotta.

-Figyelj ide. Ha egy héten belül nem múlik aggodalmad, akkor majd beszélek Sasukéval és megpróbálom kiszedni belőle, miért ilyen szomorú. Rendben?

A válasz csak egy mosollyal lett megadva. Hinata végre ismét boldognak látta jövendőbeliét, és ez megnyugtatta. Így is rengeteg volt a dolga, mint családi ügyek, mint az esküvő, sőt az uralkodó elutazott és Narutóra hagyta a falu teendőit. Szegény fiú nyakig ült a munkában, és még aludnia is alig volt ideje.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke kivitte Konohamarut a kertbe hogy mutasson neki valamit, és ha szorgalmas, akár el is sajátíthatja ezeket a mozdulatokat. Pár céltábla volt kifüggesztve néhány közeli fára, ezek voltak Sasuke támadásra kijelölt pontjai. Konohamaru lélegzet visszafojtva figyelte nevelője minden egyes mozdulatát, lélegzetvételét. Magába akarta szívni az összes tapasztalt érzést. A fekete hajú kivett néhány shurikent és magához szorította őket. Lecsukta fekete szemeit és csak figyelt - a szél mozgása érdekelte a legjobban. Tudta hogy ha nagyon erősen fúj, akár el is térítheti a shurikeneket, és ez nem vetne rá jó fényt - még azt hinné fiatal tanítványa hogy nem tud célozni. Egy pillanatig érezte hogy csillapodik a szél mozgása _~Itt a pillanat~ _gondolta magában, majd egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt Konohamaru szeme elől. A fiatalúr csak nézett jobbra-balra, nem találta tanárát. Csakhogy hallotta hogy pár shuriken becsapódik és rögtön a zaj felé nézett. 3 céltábla közepében díszelgett egy-egy dobócsillag. Hihetetlennek találta, hisz még meg sem találta tanárát, mégis az már célt talált pár táblán. Ekkor hirtelen felpillantott a fák koronája felé, és tátva maradt a szája. Sasuke ott lebegett a magasban, haját fújta a szél, de őt ez nem érdekelve csak a céltáblák közepét nézte. Gyors mozdulattal eldobott pár kunait is, és ezek is pontosan a középpontot találták el.

-Hihetetlen! - kiáltott fel a fiú, fültől-fülig érő mosollyal.

Sasuke végre földet ért. Olyan volt mintha szárnyakat kapott volna és repülni kezdett velük. Konohamaru csak összeszorította két kezét és édes, könyörgő tekintettel nézet a fekete szempárba. Szinte azt mondta -Tanítsd meg nekem, kérlek!-

Ám ennek a mutatványnak volt még egy szemtanúja, méghozzá Naruto. Őt is elbűvölte a nevelő minden mozdulata. Olyan kecses, mégis erős és határozott. Semmihez sem tudta hasonlítani azt az érzést amit akkor, abban a pillanatban átjárta a testét. Mikor feleszmélt, hogy könnyen lebukhat ha ott marad, visszafordult és elindult a ház felé. Hinata várta őt a kertben a gyönyörű rózsák alatt.

-Hol jártál, Naruto-sama?

-Voltam megnézni pár apróságot.

-Konohamaru és a nevelője? - A kisasszony már sejtette, hogy Naruto számára az a fiú nem olyan mint a többi szolga. A ház ura érezte Sasukében, hogy egyformák. Ugyan az a magánytól való félelem tükröződött néha azokban a szemekben, és még néha, bár észrevétlennek tűnhetett, amikor Naruto felállt a kertben a székéről, Sasuke utána kapott, de azonnal visszarántotta szófogadatlan kezét. Igen, már lehet észrevenni, Sasuke érdeklődő a munkaadójával szemben, mégis amennyire lehet, ő ezt takarja. Tudta hogy sohasem lehet vele, mert nemsokára megnősül(ez azt mutatja, hogy a gyengébbik nem jobban vonzza, mint a sajátja).

-Hát igen. Gondolom már tudtad hogy merre fog vinni az utam.

-Csak sejtettem, meg persze Sakura a szobalány is azt monda hogy abba az irányba indultál, amerre azok ketten éppen edzenek.

-Jéé, tényleg? - Majd a szokásos stílusával, tarkóját kezdte vakargatni, és vigyorgott. Hinatát ez teljesen letudta venni a lábáról. Lehet hogy ez érdekházasság, de a fiatal Hyuuga lány bizony örült annak, hogy egy életvidám, állandóan mosolygó férfi lesz a párja. Néha viszont esténként, megijedt a gondolattól hogy letaszítják trónjáról, és az a bizonyos személy Sasuke. Naruto sokat szokott beszélgetni a nevelővel, és ez egy kívülállót nem is zavarna, csakhogy Hinata tudta, ezek ketten közelednek egymáshoz.

_~Mégis mit tehetnék ez ellen? Ha tényleg ez lesz belőle, mégis mihez kezdjek? Vajon most kellene őt eltüntetni a színőr, ameddig van rá esélyem? Vajon ez lenne a legjobb megoldás? És ha Naruto meg Konohamaru szomorú lesz, mit mondjak nekik?~ _Hinatát állandóan ezek a kérdések foglalkoztatták. Bele sem mert gondolni abba, hogy Naruto akár rá is jöhet hogy menyasszonya tette ezt vele, és akár meg is büntetheti. Ez a feltevés sokszor előjött, de ugyanannyi alkalommal el is hessegette őket, hisz ez az életvidám férfi soha sem tenne ilyet.

Sasuke és Konohamaru visszatértek a házba. A fiatal srác televolt sebekkel, karcolásokkal. Hinata rögtön aggódó anya szerepet vett fel, és fia ápolására fordította minden figyelmét. Sasuke és Naruto kettesben maradtak. Csendben üldögéltek, egymásra sem nézve. Sasukét bántotta ez a kínos csend, de addig nem szólalhatott meg, ameddig a mellette ülő nem tesz fel kérdést. Hiszen az alsóbb rendűnek tudnia kell, hogy hol a helye. Még ha a fekete hajú nem is érezte magát kevesebbnek a többi emberrel szemben, tudta hogy rangja miatt, milyen viselkedést kell mutatnia.


	3. Chapter 3

Narutot is zavarta a csend, de nem mert megszólalni, attól félve hogy remegő hangja és vörös arcszíne elárulná valódi érzéseit. Hinata visszatért a fiúkhoz. Kicsit dühös volt a nevelőre, viszont Konohamaru hihetetlen csodálattal mesélte Sasuke minden egyes mozdulatát. _~Vajon miről beszélgettek, ameddig nem voltam itt? _- ránézett jövendőbeliére. - _Vörös az arca. Remeg? Lehet hogy elkéstem? Bevallotta volna, hogy gyengéd érzelmek fűzik őt Sasukéhoz? Nem, az nem lehet!~_

Hinata lassan annyira kétségbe esett, hogy majdnem sírva fakadt. Naruto ezt észrevette, odalépett hozzá, majd gyengéden magához ölelte.

-Mi a baj Himém? Miért van olyan érzésem ha az arcodra nézek, hogy bármelyik pillanatban könnyek csordogálnak le hófehér arcodon? Valami baj van Konohamaruval? Vagy én tettem valami rosszat?

Sasuke csak csendben ült a széken és figyelte a jelenetet. Néha elkalandozott, és magát képzelte azokba az erős, nap barnította kezek közé. Ám amikor azaz álombuborék elpukkant, és az ifjú Uchiha visszapottyant a valóságba, keservesen megfájdult a szíve. Ő csak távolról figyelheti azokat a szőke tincseket, csak néha nézhet bele azúrkék szemeibe, de hozzáérnie soha sem szabad. Sasuke felállt, meghajolt és szinte suttogó hangon engedélyt kért a távozásra. Nem akarta tovább nézni a turbékoló galambokat. Hinata részéről az engedély meg lett adva. Naruto szomorúan nézte, ahogyan azok a szép fekete tincsek eltűnnek az ajtó mögött. Sakura éppen ott törölgette a port. Amikor meglátta, hogy a nevelő éppen feléje tart, azt sem tudta hogyan szólítsa meg. Mivel a Konohamaruval foglalkozott, mindig a családdal evett, teázott, töltötte az időt.

-Izé... Sasuke uram.

-Hm? Ah te vagy az? Sa-sa...

-Sakura, kérem.

-Huh, bocsáss meg nekem. Már elég régóta itt vagyok, illett volna megjegyeznem a nevedet.

-Semmi baj. Tudom hogy nagyon elfoglalt, és ezért nem is hibáztatom.

Kedvesen csevegni kezdtek, Naruto viszont kilépett a szobából, arra hivatkozva, a mellékhelyiségbe megy (az igazság az hogy Sasuke után ment). De ekkor olyasmi várta amit nem akart látni. Sasuke rámosolygott a szobalányra, és ekkor úgy érezte ez az a szívből jövő mosoly, amit neki soha nem mutatott meg (nagyon úgy fest, a szőke annyira rosszul értelmezte a gesztust, hogy picit túlreagálta). Naruto azt akarta hogy az Uchiha csak őt engedje közel magához, de ezt sajnos elbukta. Szomorú arccal visszament, és ledobta magát a legközelebbi székre. Hinata elsőből kiszúrta, valami nincs rendben.

-Mi a baj?

-Nem kell tovább figyelni a nevelőt. Most mosolygott rá a szobalányra, és ez bizony szívből jött. Sajnálom hogy aggódnod kellett még ilyen apróságok miatt. Bocsáss meg, Himém. - Lebiggyesztette tekintetét a padlóra, és egész idő alatt fel sem emelte.

Hinata az helyett hogy boldog lett volna, nagyon bántotta az, hogy szerelme így szenved ilyen butaságok miatt. Sasuke közben nem is tudta, Sakura milyen érzelmeket táplál iránta. Ő ezt inkább ilyen baráti viszonynak fogta fel. Semmi komolyabbon nem járt az esze, viszont a rózsaszín hajú a felhők felett járt.

2 nap volt az esküvőig, viszont Sasuke egy váratlan levelet kapott.

_~Tisztelt Uchiha Sasuke-sama, ezennel bejelentjük hogy nagybátyja, Uchiha Madara-sama pár órával ezelőtt elhalálozott. Végrendeletében mindent unokaöccsére hagy. Szeretnénk önt megkérni, utazzon ide, Hang-ország vidékére, és vegye át uralkodói helyét. Várjuk önt, a tanácsosok.~ _Sasuke ledöbbent. Úgy tudta semmilyen rokona sincs, mert mindenkit lemészároltak. _~Ez most azt jelenti hogy Hang-ország uralkodója lettem? Ez nagyon gyorsan jött, de legalább jó indok arra, hogy ne keljen maradnom az esküvőn. Nem akarok hülyeséget csinálni, ezért elmegyek és átveszem az engem megillető posztot.~_ Elindult szobája felé, de az ajtóban ott állt Naruto.

-Milyen levél az? Ki küldte? Mit ír benne? Halljam. - Naruto ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon beszélt. Olyannak tűnt, mint aki fél, hogy szerelmes leveleket dugdosnak a szeme előtt.

-Kérem uram, erre nem vagyok köteles válaszolni. Most kérem engedje hogy belépjek a szobámba. - Amikor megfogta a kilincsen, erős kéz rántotta vissza, és a másik kéz erősen az ajtóba vágott.

-Nem arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy kötelességed vagy sem. Tudni akarom hogy mi az a levél.

-És ez önt miért érdekli ennyire? - Fekete szemei kezdték a düh halvány jelét tükrözni.

-Tudod mit? Nem érdekel.

Na ami ez után jött, Sasukénak még jobban megnehezítette a dolgát. Naruto lassan közeledett az előtte álló ajkai felé, míg végül azok gyengéden egymáshoz értek. Sasuke először összeszorította azokat, de végül némi rést nyitott, amit az a virgonc nyelv rögtön birtokba is vett. Vad csók lett az eredménye a rés megnyitásának. Végül győzött az oxigénhiány és szét kellett válniuk. Vékony nyálcsík kapcsolta még őket össze az utolsó pillanatban. Sasuke és Naruto is vörös arccal néztek egymás szemébe, meg sem tudtak szólalni. A fekete hajú reagált, és hamar ellökte magától szőke társát, majd egy gyors fordulással belépett szobájába, az ajtót utána kulcsra zárta. Naruto csak nézte a fa ajtót, és azon gondolkodott, mekkora egy idióta.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke ahogy belépett az ajtón és kulcsra zárta azt, nem volt több adrenalin, ami talpon tarthatta volna. Egyszerűen meginogott az egyensúlya és a földre rogyott. Térdeire helyezte a kezeit, majd homlokát megtámasztotta rajtuk.

Ugyan azt gondolta magában mint Naruto _~Hogyan lehetek ekkora idióta? Eddig azt szerettem volna, hogy Naruto-sama úgy érezzen irántam, mint én iránta. Erre amikor végre eljutunk a csókig, eltolom magamtól? Normális vagyok én? Nem, nem vagyok az! A világ legnagyobb marhája vagyok.~ _Egész idő alatt gyötörte a kínzó vágy azzal kapcsolatban, hogy elmondja munkaadójának, elmegy a házból, mégis nem tudott annyi erőt venni magán hogy meg is tegye. Attól félt, hogy talán nem lesz arra sem képes hogy kilépjen a küszöbön, ha belenéz azokba az azúrkék szemekbe. Úgy döntött hogy az éjszaka kellős közepén, becsomagolt bőröndjével együtt elszökik. Előbb vagy utóbb úgyis hírt kaptak volna Hang országának új uralkodójáról. Ebben is reménykedett.

Hajnali egy órát ütött az óra. Sasuke fogta bőröndjét és lelépkedett csendben a lépcsőkön. Az ajtóban állt, fogta a kilincset, erre egy gyengéd női hang megszólítja.

-Hova-hova, uram? Talán készül itthagyni bennünket? - Sasuke hátrafordult és Hinata-hime állt a legalsó lépcsőn.

-Igen hölgyem, elmegyek. Sok boldogságot kívánok önnek és a jövendőbeli férjének. Konohamarunak üzenem, legyen jó fiú és eddzen sokat.

-Azt gondoltad majd így Naruto-sama boldogabb lesz ha nem vagy vele? Mégis mi jár a fejedben? És gondolod Konohamaru majd nem fog keresni téged, miután látta azt a mutatvány? Hát ha ezt gondoltad, akkor nagyon tévedsz. Ettől sem te, sem Naruto-sama, sem Konohamaru nem lesz boldogabb.

Az Uchihát nagyon szíven szúrták ezek a szavak, mégis amikor már ilyen közel volt a cél, nem volt arra képes, hogy visszaforduljon. Csak egy erőltetett mosolyt küldött a hime felé, és megkérte őt, adja át az üzenetet. Hinata megígérte, teljesíteni fogja ezt a kérését és a nevelő végleg kilépett az ajtón.

Az esküvő napja

Hinata gyönyörű fehér esküvői ruhája ott állt a próbababán, csak arra várva hogy birtoklója végre magára öltse. Hosszú fehér csipke és hímzés díszítette, rengeteg fehér gyöngyökkel és virágokkal. Naruto a szomszédos szobában ült az ágy szélén, már rajta volt a fehér öltöny. Csak ült, nézte a két hüvelykujját, ahogy azok megállás nélkül, össze-vissza mozognak. Szomorú volt és dühös is egyben. Bántotta hogy az Uchiha csak úgy szó nélkül kilépett az életéből. Az is nagyon fájt neki, hogy Hinatának kellett elmondania azt, hogy a nevelő elment. Nem tudta, hogy a csók miatt ment el, vagy az a levél tartalmazott valamit. Menyasszonya jól tudta, de Sasuke utolsó kívánsága az volt, párja az esküvő után tudja meg hol tartózkodik, és milyen posztot foglalt el. Így majd könnyebben eltudja fogadni a történteket. Narutot teljesen elemésztették a benne kavargó érzelmek tömbkelege, a tudatlanság kínzó fájdalma, a magatehetetlenség.

Sakura nyitott be az ajtón pár kopogás után. Arcán tisztán kivehető, hiányolja a nevelőt. Arca nyúzott volt, olyannak tűnt, mint aki már napok óta nem aludt. Piros szemei is arról árulkodtak, egész éjjel az egereket itatta. A szobalány sejtette, a fekete hajú el fog menni, csak arra nem számított, hogy ilyen hamar.

-Uram, Hinata kisasszony szeretné önt látni.

-Rendben. Mond meg neki, nemsokára ott leszek nála.

-Igenis. Engedelmével. - és a szobalány kilépett a szobából.

_~Vajon most mit csinálhat Sasuke? Éppen milyen fontos dolga akadt? Szeretném ha itt lenne velem ebben a nehéz pillanatban, amikor éppen azt tervezem hogy...~ _Ismét kopogtatnak.

-Jövök.

Hinata szobája előtt. Az ajtón túlról Konohamaru hangos nevetése hallatszódott. Naruto úgy sejtette, jövőbeli fogadott fia már megfeledkezett nevelőjéről.

-Mondjad Himém, mi a baj?

Sakura kinyitotta az ajtót, majd Naruto belépett a szobába. Hinata ott állt a menyasszonyi ruha teljes pompájában(leakarta nyűgözni jövendőbeliét, sikertelenül). Naruto csak állt és bambán nézett előre, gondolatai máshol jártak. _~Vajon megtehetem azt, amire éppen készülök? Nem lesz belőle nagy botrány? Éppen azon agyalok, hogy nemet mondok a Himémnek az oltárnál. Hallod Sasuke? Ezt miattad teszem, erre nem vagy mellettem? Gyűlöllek!~ _Ahogy az utolsó szó elhangzott fejében, azt rögtön meg is bánta. Hinata látta Naruto szenvedését, és tudta az okát is. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha így kezdik meg közös jövőjüket, abból semmi jó sem fog kisülni. Érezte azt a kínzó fájdalmat, amit a vereség keserű íze váltott ki. _~Nem hiszem el. Vesztettem. Legyőzött egy középrangú nevelő.~ _Rosszul esett magának ezt bevallani.

Konohamaru még mindig fülig érő mosollyal táncolt anyja mellett.

-Hol van Sasuke? Hol van most? Szeretném ha megnézné mennyit fejlődtem. Mert sokat edzettem és remélem majd megdicsér. Olyan jó tőle hallani a kedves szavakat.

Naruto csak ledöbbenten állt az ajtóhoz közel. _~Konohamaru nem is tudja? Nem is tudja, hogy a nevelője elköltözött? Hinata nem mondta meg neki? De miért?~ _Sok minden keringett a fejében egyszerre. Hinata csak legugolt fia mellé, és kezeit a pici, de erős vállakra tette.

-Kisfiam, Sasuke elköltözött, és nem tudom hova mehetett.

-Ne viccelj, anyu. Légyszike, nincs kedvem bújócskázni. Szeretném ha lemennénk a kertbe edzeni. - Ám Konohamaru anyja arcán már tisztán leolvasta, nem viccel. Hirtelen Narutóra nézett, majd amikor látta, hogy ő sem vigyorog(vagy csak bénán próbálja takarni), könnyes szemmel, keserű arccal rohant ki a szobából.

Hinata avval tisztában volt, Sasuke hol tartózkodik, csak fiát akarta megóvni attól, nehogy hülyeséget csináljon. Meg hát Narutonak sem lenne szabad megtudnia, fekete hajú már-már társa éppen hol van. Sürgönyt küldött, Hang-országába az uralkodó számára. Egy meghívó az esküvőre és az utána következő estélyre. Sasuke nem utasíthatta vissza, mert ezt Konoha második legjelentősebb család hercegnője küldte. _~Ha elmegyek, legalább boldognak láthatom őt. Ettől több nekem már nem kell.~ _Rögtön összehozatott egy nagy halom aranyat és drágakövet, amit ajándékul szánt a pár számára. Hintóba ült és elindult.

Hosszú óráknak tűnt az a kb 30-45 perc, ameddig Konoha területére értek. Megállt a kocsi, Konoha bejáratát katonák védték. Azonnal kérdezősködni kezdtek, ki jött éppen ma látogatóba. Amint megmutatták a levelet(ami egyben a meghívó is volt), a két kapuőr összenézett, és egy mellék utcába kísérték a kocsit. Sasuke teljesen megvolt lepve a fogadtatást illetően. Egy pár percre az egyik katona eltűnt. _~Talán körözött bűnöző lettem, vagy mi a szösz?~ _Sokáig tűnődni nem bírt, mert ahogy a másik őr is visszatért a helyszínre, 10 percre rá Hinata is felbukkant. Sasuke kiszállt a kocsiból, és udvariasan üdvözölte vendéglátóját.

-Látom eljött, Sasuke-sama.

-Kérem ne hívjon így, hölgyem. Magának csak simán Sasuke.

-Nos ezeket a formaságokat hadjuk. Most kérem jöjjön velem.

Sasuke teljesen döbbenten állt a történtek előtt. Már egyáltalán nem értett semmit. Hinata a ház hátsó bejáratához vitte, ahol pár varrónő várta. Itt tényleg elszakadt a fonál az uralkodó számára. Belökték az előbb említettet egy szobába, majd méregetni kezdték tetőtől-talpig. A méretek megszerzése után, hihetetlen sebességgel fogták a fehér ruhaanyagokat, és varrni kezdtek. 15 perc múlva(hihetetlen, ugye?) kész volt a fehér öltöny. Sasukére adták rögtön, Hinata pedig átment a saját szobájába. Áthúzta menyasszonyi ruháját, és egy sima, alkalomhoz illőre váltotta azt fel.

A Hyuuga lány lelépkedett a lépcsőkön, teljesen nyugodt szívvel. Mindenki értetlenkedve figyelték a jelenetet. Sugdolózni kezdtek. -Hol van a menyasszonyi ruhája? Miért nincs mellette az Uzumaki klán feje? Most lesz esküvő vagy nem? stb.- Hinata előbb lenyugtatta a társaságot, majd bejelentett egy csöppnyi változást a házasodó párban. Naruto a nagy zajra kinézett az ajtón. Úgy hallotta, mintha az előszobából jönne. Lenézett, majd az első ami szembevágta, az Hinata külseje. Lelépkedett mellé és kérdően nézett rá, majd meg is szólalt.

-Himém, hol az a gyönyörű menyasszonyi ruhád? Vagy talán nem akarsz a párom lenni?

Naruto már attól félt, hogy még Hinata is magára hadja. Azt már nem élte volna túl. Az emberek, akik eddig a fiatal lány külsejével voltak elfoglalva, most máson akadt meg a szemük. Sasuke ott állt a lépcsők legtetején, újonnan készült fehér öltönyében. Narutonak még az álla is leesett, amit Hinata egy gyors mozdulattal a helyére illesztett.

Konohamarunak sem kellett sok idő, hogy észre vegye nevelőjét. Azonnal odaszaladt és átkarolta a derekát.

-Nem engedlek el addig, ameddig meg nem nézed hogy mennyit fejlődtem.

-Rendben van, úrfi. - Majd Sasuke legugolt a fiú mellé, és megborzolta az így is kócosan álló tincseket. Konohamarunak bizsergett a feje az érintéstől, amit nagyon is élvezett.

Hinata karon ragadta a már ex-vőlegényét, és felvezette a lépcsőn, mert az meg sem tudott megmozdulni, annyira meglepődött. Sasuke csak enyhén pirult arccal nézett a feléje igyekvőkre, mégis az egyetlen amit kitartóan keresett, azok Naruto azúrkék szemei. Csak arra a meleg pillantásra volt szüksége, hogy minden kételye eloszoljon. Végre a lépcsők elfogytak, és a karon fogott pár megfordult. Hinata lejjebb lépett 1-2 lépcsőfokkal és hangosan beszélni kezdett.

-Tiszelt hölgyeim és uraim. Bejelenteném, hogy ma Naruto nem személyemet fogja oltár elé kísérni, hanem a mellette álló fiatal férfit(egyébként csak tisztáznám, hogy az azonos neműek házassága nem volt természetellenes). - Mindenkit ledöbbentett a hír, többek közt a párt is. -Mégis ki ez a fekete hajú kis senki? Hogy lehet az, hogy a Hyuugalány helyett őt választotta?- Sok kérdés szált ismét a levegőben. Sasukén látszott, nagyon bántotta őt azok a szívéig-lelkéig fúródó tekintetek, és a halk kérdések. Naruto rögtön reagált és lecsillapította az összegyűlteket.

Nem is vártak sokáig. Hamar mindenki kocsiba ült,és elindultak a templom felé. Hinata még előzőleg üzent a papnak, változott a név, nehogy becsússzon egy baki az esküvőbe. Sasuke és Naruto is csak meglepetten néztek egymásra, nem tudták mire vélni a történteket. Olyan volt számukra, mint valami álom, és csak attól féltek bármelyik percben felébrednek. Szerencséjükre ez nem így volt. Hamar megérkeztek a templomba, gyorsan lerittyentették a szertartást, majd visszasiettek az Uzumaki házba bulizni egy nagyot.

Naruto csak vigyorgott egész áldott idő alatt, még a templomban is alig kontrollálta magát. Sasuke meg csak nézte a társaságot, de meg-meg akadt Hinata szomorú arcán.

-Tényleg Hinata kisasszonnyal és Konohamaru úrfival most mi lesz?

-Remélhetőleg velünk maradnak. Szeretném majd megkérdezni Hinatát, maradnának-e az Uzumaki házban. Szoba bőven, és még Konohamaru is melletted maradhatna tanulni.

-Igaz. - És egy cuki mosoly ragadt Sasuke arcára.

Sakura csak szomorkásan figyelte az ifjú házasokat, és csak most döbbent rá arra, miért volt Sasuke annyira elutasító vele szembe. Így már érthető volt számára az egész történet. Ekkor befutott Deidara, Sasuke kocsisa, aki bizony rögtön szemet vetett a fiatal, szomorkás kinézetű, Sakura-sziromra emlékeztető lányra. Sakura bizony rájött, hogy a fiatal fiú még szerelmes is lehet beléje, így kapott az alkalmon.

Hinata ott maradt az Uzumaki házban Konohamaruval együtt. Az igazsághoz az is hozzá tartozik, hogy összeházasodott egy Kiba nevű nemessel és együtt éltek Narutóéknál.

Sasuke Hang falu gondjait rábízta jobb kezére, Suigetsura, aki még Madarát is segítette. A fekete hajú maradt az uralkodó, csak más csinálta meg helyette a munkát.

Konohamaru is nagy örömmel vetette be magát a tanulás minden egyes formájába. Tudta ha Sasuke ott van, akkor unalmas nem lehet.

Így ért véget egy fiatal pár története, akik az érzelmeiket, durcás kisgyerekként titkolták egymás előtt, aminek egy hihetetlen félreértés lett az eredménye. Remélem tetszett, és ha lehet kommenteljetek, csak hogy tudjam min kell javítanom.

Jaj és még el nem felejtem. Ennek a történetnek még tervezem, hogy lesz egy Extra partja is(ide tervezem a yaoi javát). Itt Naruto és Sasuke a lagzi utáni nászúton vannak, és hogy tényleg házasok legyenek, a nászéjszaka marad csak hátra. Nos majd meglátjuk, milyen egy olyan párnak megtenni az első lépést, akik nem nagyon tudják, hogyan érintsék a másikat.


	5. Chapter 5 extra

Várom a hozzászólásokat és velük együtt a kritikákat(szidjatok le ha nem tetszett :P )

A lakodalom már lassan a vége felé tart. Mindenki elkezdett kiszállingózni a teremből, elindultak hazafelé. Páran még kísérték az ifjú párt ki a kocsiig, hogy aztán elinduljanak a mézes hetek gyönyörű útján. Nem is váratták meg a jó népet, amilyen gyorsan lehetett, elhúzták a csíkot jó messzire. Kettesben, egymással szemben ül a friss házaspár, ám van egy kis gond - nagy a csend. Sasuke csak néz maga elé, mint egy pirulós kislány(csak a fekete tincsei eltakarják arcát, így a szőke semmit sem vesz észre), Naruto meg bámul ki az ablakon, néha rápillantva párjára. Megakarta törni a csendet, de nem ment neki. Ahogy megakart szólalni, a levegő megakadt félúton, hangszálai összeszorultak, semmilyen hang nem hagyta el rózsás ajkait. Sasuke meg nem szólalhatott meg, hisz a remegő hangja azonnal elárulta volna - igenis fél. Nem volt mitől, de mégis az a kínzó érzés állandóan visszatért a szívébe.

Ahogy ment a kocsi, egy nagyobb kavicsra szaladt rá a kerék, ezzel megdobta az utasteret. Sasuke akaratlanul landolt, Naruto erős karjaiban. Pirulásnak indult, de ezt gyorsan kontrollálni tudta, ám nem sokáig. A szőke ajkai egyre közeledtek, és nem volt út a menekülésre. Múltkor még ott volt a szoba, de most viszont raboskodik két feledhetetlen kar között. Először Naruto nem akart durva lenni, így csak egy enyhe puszit lehelt párja csókra éhes, duzzadt ajkaira. Kedvesen végighúzta nyelvét a másik alsó ajkán, bebocsátásért könyörögve. Kicsit várnia kellett, de az engedélyt megkapta. Gyengéden ért egymáshoz a két nyelv, először lassú valcert jártak, de a szőke megelégelte és vad tangóra hívta a másikat. Természetesen a váltás is engedélyezve lett. Sasuke szája szélén egy keskeny nyálcsík folyt végig, majd szét is váltak az oxigénhiány következményeként. Még összekötötte őket egy vékony csík, de az is gyorsan elszakadt. A fekete hajú gyorsan letörölte azt a rakoncátlan nyálmaradványt és gyorsan lebiggyesztette a tekintetét. Nem akart a másik szemeibe nézni.

-B-bocsáss meg. Ü-ügyetlen voltam. - Sasuke törte meg a csendet. Akárhogy is próbálta szabályozni hangjának remegését, nem jött össze. Naruto csak elmosolyodott az egész jeleneten, és kipillantott az ablakon. Egy hangos rikkantás hasított bele az ez utáni kínos csendbe.

-Végre megérkeztünk Víz földjére. Itt vár ránk a hajó.

-Miféle hajó, Naruto-sama?

-Hát az, amelyik elvisz minket arra a szigetre, ahol majd eltöltjük azokat a szép heteket.

-Sz-sz-sziget? De hát miért éppen egy szigetre?

-Megvásároltam egy nagyobb szigetet, mert ideakartam hozni Hinata-himét a lakodalom után. Ám szerencsémre változott a terv, és egy kedves fekete hajú férfit vihetek álmaim nászútjára. - Naruto sem éppen így akarta kimondani ezeket a szavakat, és Sasuke sem erre számított. Gyorsan félrenéztek, de most az egyszer mind a ketten teljesen elpirultak.

Megállt a kocsi, a kocsis pedig kinyitotta az ajtót. Előbb Naruto szált ki, mint a vőlegény, utána pedig Sasuke akit most "menyasszonynak" titulált mindenki. Vőlegényünk gyorsan egyeztetett még pár apróságot, és utána felinvitálta párját is a hajóra. Ahogy mindenki beszállt, "menyasszonyunk" észrevette, hogy sok a szolga.

-Miért van itt ennyi szobalány meg szakács? Még komornyik is van.

-Ők is jönnek velünk. Mivel a szigeten is van egy gyönyörű ház, nem messze a parttól. Épült egy külön ház is pont a szolgálók számára, arra az esetre ha a pár egyedül szeretne lenni. Senki sem szeretné, ha némi hangok miatt megzavarnának minket. - Na igen. Ezt sem éppen így kellett volna, de már visszavonhatatlanul megtörtén.

Sasukénak rögtön eszébe jutott a nászéjszaka - a félelme. Nem akarta megemlíteni Narutónak, viszont az gyorsan észrevette, hogy valami nem stimmel.

-Mond csak Sasuke, mi a baj? Olyan sápadt lettél hirtelen. Rosszul vagy?

-Semmi bajom, Naruto-sama. Csak picit belemerültem a gondolataimba.

-A nászéjszaka járt a fejedben, ugye?

-_~Huh? Belelát a fejembe? Ilyen nincs.~ _Hát... Arról is.

-Figyelj rám. - Lassan rátette napbarnított kezeit a fehér vállakra. - Nem kell ezen rágódni. Majd akkor foglalkozunk vele, ha itt lesz az ideje. Addig élvezd az utat, és az időt amit együtt töltünk. Rendben?

Válasznak csak egy fejbiccentés volt, és egy hatalmas mosoly. Sasuke megkönnyebbült, ahogy hallotta ezeket a szavakat. Félt, hátha Naruto mérges lesz, vagy valami ilyesmi, és mégis most döbbent rá, nagyon kedves embert talált maga mellé.

5 perc múlva, már látószögbe került a sziget, még 5 perc után partot is értek. A munkások kipakolták a dobozokat, amik tele voltak élelemmel, ruhával, és még rengeteg szükséges dologgal. Volt egy kisebb dobozka is, de ahhoz Naruton kívül más nem nyúlhatott. Amikor Sasuke megakarta nézni, a szőke srác csak mosolygósan ennyit mondott, - Ez meglepi. - és tovább ment.

Elsőből kilehetett szúrni azt a nagy épületet, ami most nekik fog szolgálni pár héten át. Kicsit messzebb pedig a szobalányok és a többi szolgáló háza állt. Az sem volt éppen picinek titulálható. Naruto természetesen az ajtóban felkapta szerelmét és átvitte a küszöbön. Ez bármennyire is kínos volt, nagyon fontos szokás. Megnéztek együtt minden szobát, majd amikor végeztek, közös hálószobájuk teraszán pihentek meg. Nézték, hallgatták, érezték a tengert és a nap minden sugarát. Meghitt pillanat volt, de egy csúnya kopogás megszakította azt. A szobalány értesítette az uralkodókat, készen vannak a kipakolással, most nekikezdenek az ebédnek.

Naruto, mint akit már jól ismerünk, előállt egy ötlettel.

-Menjünk, csobbanjunk egy nagyot a tenger meleg vizében. Most úgyis mindenki elvan foglalva, nem fognak minket zavarni. Lenne kedved?

-Persze. - Szólalt meg Sauke kicsit halkabban a szokásosnál.

Azonnal elő lett vadászva az egyik dogoz, tele ruhákkal. Valahol a mélyén voltak a fürdőnadrágok. Gyorsan átöltöztek, és már célba is vették a hullámokat. Sasuke már akart bemenni a vízbe, de visszahúzta valaki.

-Nem mehetsz be a vízbe. Még nem. Olyan fehér a bőröd, hogy kb 10 percen belül nem lehetne különbséget tenni közted és egy főtrák között. Előbb lekenlek napolajjal, utána pedig mehetünk.

Nem volt mit tenni. Naruto elővette az üveget a napolajjal és lassan kenegetni kezdte a másikat. Végre a sápadt bőr minden részét védi az olaj, mégis Sasukének más járt a fejében. Kikapta az üveget Naruto kezéből, hogy majd őt is lekeni, de nem bírta.

-Nézz meg alaposabban. Nekem erre nincs szükségem, mert hát szemmel láthatóan, barnább a bőröm, és így jobban ellenáll az erős sugaraknak. De köszönöm, hogy gondoltál rám. Ez jól esett.

A szőke megragadta az egyik sápadt csuklót és a víz felé kezdte el húzni. Kicsit várt, majd a vízbe lökte úszótársát. Sasuke kicsit köhögött, mert benyelt egy kis sós vizet, és ezt a torka nem köszönte meg. Naruto rögtön aggodalmasan odaszaladt hozzá és gyengéd mozdulatokkal a hátát simogatni kezdte. Mikor Sasuke köhögése abbamaradt, folytathatták a mókát. Pár szobalány és szakács kijött a ház elé, majd fülig érő mosollyal nézték uraikat, ahogy bohókás gyerekekként rohangálnak a vízben és egymásra nevetnek. Kellemesen elnézegették a párt, ám a komornyik igencsak hangos torokköszörülése megzavarta őket, és arra emlékeztette hogy ideje visszatérni a munkához.

Kb másfél óra szórakozás után kijött az egyik szobalány szólni, kész az ebéd. Nem kellett kétszer mondani, máris mint az éhes gyerekek szaladtak befelé megtörölközni, utána pedig az asztalhoz ültek és udvariasan elfogyasztották a finomabbnál-finomabb ételeket. Amint teleették magukat, Naruto szólt a társaságnak, ahogy befejezték a munkájukat mehetnek a partra vagy ahova a kedvük tartja. Mindenki egy hatalmas mosollyal fogadta a kellemes hírt, majd rögtön nekiálltak elpakolni. Naruto és Sasuke lementek sétálni a partra. Nem messze a háztól, állt két szék közöttük egy kicsi asztal koktélos poharakkal. Ezek ketten nemértették hogyan kerültek ide, mígnem odalépett a komornyik és invitálta a két urat, hogy foglaljanak helyet. Őszintén megvallva, ezt sem kellett kétszer mondani. Rögtön leültek, a komornyik kiöntötte a koktélokat és olyan gyorsan tűnt el, ahogyan jött.

Lassan kortyolták az italokat, nézték a tenger felcsapó hullámait, és hallgatták ahogyan azok nekicsapódnak a partnak, majd eltűnnek. Egy kis szunyóka is belefért a pihenőbe, mert annyira kifáradtak az úttól, hogy nem bírták ki, aludniuk kellett egy kicsit. Megérthető, nem? Egész éjjel buliznak, utána egy hosszú hajóút, majd egy kimerítő úszás a tengerben. Ezek után meg a pihe-puha széken koktélt szürcsölnek(már attól elálmosodok, hogy ezt írom^^). A legjobb pillanatban ébredtek fel. A Nap éppen lemenőben volt, és ahol tartózkodtak akkor, gyönyörű kilátást biztosított naplemente nézésre. Naruto és Sasuke csak szó nélkül megfogták egymás kezét és figyelték a műsort, amit a természet nekik mutatott be. Hihetetlen látvány tárult szemeik elé. Sokszor látták már a napot lemenni, de érezték mind a ketten, ez valamiért más. Azért más, mert most itt voltak egymásnak, kettesben nézhették. Nem voltak egyedül.

Megint megjelent a komornyik, bejelenteni a vacsorát. Kordult két gyomor, és már percek múlva az asztalnál ültek. Ismét kifogástalan ételek fogadták őket. A szakácsok bizony kitettek magukért. Mikor befejezték az étkezést, Naruto intett, hogy elmehetnek és hogy menjenek át a másik házba, és még suttogva hozzátette, kb reggel 10-11-ig ne is jöjjenek vissza. Nem akarta, hogy Sasuke is hallja, mert rögtön tudta, szegény srác nagyon kiborulna. Habár a fekete hajú arckifejezésén nem látszott, hallotta a halk suttogást, és azonnal elkapta a félelem szele.

_~Na jó, nyugi. Nincs miért aggódni. Neki is ez az első alkalom, hogy a saját nemével kell ágyba bújnia, nem? Hát akkor, szerintem, ő is ugyan azt érzi mint én. Remélem...~ _Gondolatmenetét a szőke bámulása zavarta meg. Nem is mert ránézni párjára, újai jobb kilátásnak bizonyultak.

-Sasuke gyere. - Jött a halk invitálás. Naruto nagyon gyengéden megfogta az említett kezét, és húzni kezdte. Sasuke tudta mi következik, és erre csak nyelt egy nagyot. Megálltak közös hálószobájuk ajtajánál. Naruto lassan kinyitotta, majd egy erősebb mozdulattal belökte partnerét, sőt, még a lábát is kitette, hogy Sasuke megbotoljon benne, így direkt az ágyon landoljon. Így is történt. Naruto elővette az a pici dobozt, ami Sasuke kíváncsiságát teljesen beindította. Előkerült belőle egy üveg, valamilyen folyadékkal. A szőke srác amint kinyitotta a pici fiolát, ismerős illat terítette be a szobát, és az éjjeliszekrényre tette. _~Levendula? Csak nem...~ _Sasuke a hátán feküdt, Naruto pedig megtámasztotta magát két kezén, párja fölé hajolva.

Közeledett a rózsás ajak a másik felé, majd egy forró csókban összeforrtak. A pár kezei sem voltak tétlenek. Hiába volt mindkettejük első együttléte, automatikusan cselekedtek, mintha tudták volna mit kell tenni. Először a sápadt kezek lefejtették a felsőt és elidőztek a kidolgozott mellkason. Majd jöhetett a nadrág és így tovább, mígnem arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy mind a ketten meztelenek. Villámcsapásként érte őket a gondolat, igenis kívánják a másikat, és igenis tudják mit kell tenni. Sasuke erre alapozva, furcsa ötlettel lepte meg társát.

Egy hirtelen mozdulattal ő került felülre. Naruto csak figyelte a jelenetet, várva, hátha megtudja mi is folyik itt. Sasuke lassan hátracsúsztatta kezét, egészen a bejáratához, majd lassan egyik újával behatolt.

-T-te cs-csak figyelj. - Halk nyögések és sóhajok bizonyították, az Uchiha nagyon élvezi a műveletet. Előző újjához csatlakozott még egy, és a fájdalom érzetére halkan felkiáltott. Várt egy picit, míg megszokja az érzést, és utána lassan mozgatni kezdte immár két úját. Próbálta a harmadikat is, de ezt inkább hagyta, mert túl fájdalmasnak bizonyult. Már éppen ráakart ereszkedni Naruto merev hímtagjára, amikor megállították ebben a tervében.

-Mégis mit művelsz? Ha nem tágítod ki rendesen, csak jobban fog fájni. - Lekapta a szekrényről az olajat, rácsorgatta három újára, majd egyenként becsúsztatta azokat. Sasuke az első kettőt elég jól tűrte, de a harmadiknál akadt némi probléma. Csak hátravetette fejét, fájdalmasan nyögdécselt, Naruto pedig kapott az alkalomra és célba vette a hófehér nyakat. Csókolgatta, szívogatta, így megjelölve párját. Közben a lenti mozgását is kicsit gyorsabbra, erőteljesebbre fokozta.

Amikor úgy érezte szőkénk, hogy ez jó lesz, megfogta Sasuke lábait, majd a nyakába vette őket. Pár csepp olaj, és belekezdhettek.

-Ha nagyon fáj, szólj. Akkor abbahagyom. - Hangoztak fel a halk szavak. Sasuke a felénél lemaradt, mert valami hihetetlenül forró és fájdalmas érzés nyilallt végig teste minden apró porcikáján.

Naruto lassan haladt beljebb, majd ahogy a hímtagjának a teteje benn volt, megállt. Hagyta, hogy Sasuke magához térjen. Csókot adott a kába fiú ajkára, és ismét kicsit beljebb hatolt. Minden centivel, közelebb kerültek a menny kapujához.

-Á-állj meg. E-ez fáj. Nagy...on. - Naruto már nem fordulhatott vissza, teljesen elmerült az Uchihában, most nem hátrálhatott meg.

-Nemsokára vége lesz. A fájdalmat élvezet fogja felváltani, de csak egy picit bírj még.

Pár perc múlva a fájdalmas nyögések áttértek sóhajokká. Már mind a ketten élvezték az együttlétet. Naruto eltalált egy pontot, ahol Sasuke egy erőteljes nyögéssel jelezte, nagyon jó.

-Itt? - Kérdezte a szőke, majd lökött egy erőset, amitől fekete hajú partnere majdnem elment.

-O-ott. Ott jó. Még, még, még... Naruto-sa-ma... - itt már az említett felbátorodott, és gyorsított a tempón. Egyre hangosabban nyögdécselt az alatta fekvő, és már nem voltak messze az élvezet csúcspontjáig.

Hosszú csókok, hol halk, hol hangos nyögések és sóhajok. Csak ezek töltötték be a szoba minden zugát. Izzad testek símúltak egymáshoz, és elérkezett az idő, hogy átlépjék a gyönyör kapuját. Mind a ketten ugyan abban a pillanatban mentek el. Naruto teljes súlyával ránehezedett partnerére, és próbálta összeszedni magát. Sasuke is próbálta légzését és szívverését szabályozni, több-kevesebb sikerrel. A szőke lassan felemelkedett, majd kihúzta magát partneréből.

-Á! Ne-húzd-ki... Ez fáj. - Ám késő volt. Érezte ahogy férjének meleg cseppjei, lassan, de biztosan végig folynak fenekén, le a takaróig.

-Bocsi. - Sasuke látott valamit, amin elmosolyodott.

-Mond csak, Naruto-sama, benne vagy még egy menetben?

Naruto csak bambán nézett fekete hajú szerelmére, majd lenézett és rájött miért is jött ez a furcsa kérdés. Bizony ahogy végignézett Sasuke izzad, ziháló testén, férfiassága készen állt arra, hogy ismét a fellegekig repítse. Na igen, ebben a pillanatban nem lehet ellent mondani ilyen kecsektető ajánlatnak.

-Biztos vagy benne? Ismét fájdalom fog érni. Inkább hadjuk ezt holnapra.

-Miket zagyválsz itt össze-vissza, - Erre megfogta Narutót a vállánál és egy gyors pörgéssel feléje került - Nahát-nahát. Majd akkor én gondoskodok arról, hogy beleolvadj az ágyba. Eddig te fáradoztál a kényeztetésemen, most én vagyok a soros.

Nem is kellett sok a szőkénknek, hogy felfogja mit is beszél a felette ülő. Sasuke enyhe nyelvmozdulatokkal kezdett körözni a napbarnított hasfalon. Minden pici érintés Narutót az őrületbe kergette. Kicsit lejjebb merészkedett az a pimasz nyelv, és az ágyék résznél kezdett elidőzni. Naruto már kezdett nagyon kiborulni, és avval akarta Sasuke tudomására adni, hogy ha valami konkrét dolgot akar, csinálja, hogy hol gyengéden, hol erősebben megemelte a magát. A fekete kényeztető csak mosolygott az eseményeken, és már megunta a kertelést, azonnal a lényegre tért. Gyengéden megfogta a már kemény férfiasságot, és picit megnyalta a hegyét. Naruto csendben felnyögött a hirtelen őt érő sokkra, majd férfiassága most lassan bekerült Sasuke szájába. Szűknek bizonyult a szájüreg így csak nehezen, de annál gyengédebben körözött nyelve a kicsinek nem mondható hímvesszőn. Már csak pár lépés volt a határ túllépéséig.

-Mi-mi-mindjárt elmegyek. Engedj e-el. - De Sasuke nem tett eleget a kérésnek. Hagyta hogy az édes nedv minden cseppje szájába érjen célt, hogy utána lenyelhesse azt. Egy keveset sem hagyott meglógni.

-Miért hagytad?

-Mert én is élveztem.

-Miii? Akkor nem lehet akadály még egy-két kör, ugye?

-Ha nagyon akarod. - Az éjszaka hátralevő részén sem hagytak pihenőt egymásnak.

Másnap 11 órakor megjött a személyzet. Az első megálló rögtön a hálószoba volt. Amikor lassan benyitottak, valami nagyon édes látvány várta őket. Naruto és Sasuke egymást ölelve, mosollyal az arcukon aludtak, és a beszivárgó napfény cirógatta őket. Mindenki egy halk 'Jaj de édesek' sóhajjal köszönt el, és már mentek is a maguk dolgára.


End file.
